


Queen of the Meadows

by magicianlogician12



Series: You, Me, and the Sea [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianlogician12/pseuds/magicianlogician12
Summary: Every time Miri leaves to sail away, Jaina can't help but wonder if it will be the last time. Every time, Miri proves her wrong.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You, Me, and the Sea [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832245
Kudos: 3





	Queen of the Meadows

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr: "queen of the meadows--uselessness"

A storm rages outside, and a similar one churns in Jaina’s chest.

There is nothing inherently dangerous about it–storms batter Kul Tiras’ coast on the weekly, if not more often, and they are commonplace enough to be disregarded as a nuisance. The patter of rain, the low rumble of lightning, punctuated by bright flashes of lightning on occasion, they are benchmarks of normalcy, for as the saying goes, the rain will only stop on Kul Tiran shores when it sinks into the sea entirely.

There is nothing inherently dangerous about it, however Jaina’s concern comes not from the storm, but who remains trapped within it.

If the captain were here, Jaina knows she would brush aside her concern as easily as a bloodfly on her face, just as she had before her departure two days ago. “If those seas swallowed me up, Proudmoore, you know they’d spit me right back out–I’d only have naga for company, and we’ve already proven they don’t like me.”

“Then they would simply kill you and be done with it,” Jaina had pointed out.

Miri had laughed, and with one arm open, Jaina had gone into it easily. “I can always count on you for a good dose of optimism, Proudmoore.”

A moment of levity, but the concern remained, and while Jaina had said nothing further, she thinks now, instead, of two brothers lost to those seas. Both of them had returned, one from the unknowable maelstrom of death itself, the other from the kind of arcane storm that only the unlucky few should ever find themselves trapped in, and this storm was neither of those, but one didn’t need a storm of the arcane variety to sink.

Setting down her quill from where it had been hovering over blank parchment for nearly a half hour, Jaina rises from her desk and begins taking down her braid from its tie. There is nothing she can do here now, except wait, and waiting for others to return has become an unfortunate habit of hers. She cannot dismiss the storm, nor calm the waves, and even through the enchanted compass given to Miri all those months ago, she can only sense the storm’s stirrings and the pulse of life unique to its bearer.

Its bearer, who is… _ close. _

Stiffening, Jaina turns her head in time to hear a sharp knock at the office door. “Who is it?”

And a miracle of miracles occurs, one that seems inevitable now that it’s arrived, in Miri’s voice, as she says, in a sing-song voice, “It’s a surprise.”

Despite her exhaustion, despite the raging storm outside her window, the matching one in Jaina’s chest quiets. “It couldn’t possibly be the notorious Captain Shadeweaver?”

The door opens and Miri saunters within, violet hair darkened and slicked to her head with rain. “First guess, Proudmoore? You must have been  _ really _ worried.”

She’s soaked in rain, smelling of sea salt and turbulent waters and the sharpness of the storm, but her arms are open as her lopsided grin, and Jaina goes to them, spotting the enchanted compass, on its simple chain bound around Miri’s neck.

“I  _ was _ worried,” she admits, because it’s foolish to attempt denying it with Miri right here, safe as she’d known she would be.

Leaning back, Miri raises a single affronted brow. “You thought a little storm would be enough to stop me coming home, did you?”

_ Coming home. _ It’s a charged concept for them both, one of them having given her home away as the price of her actions, the other lacking one but for the people she made in it, but Jaina picks up the compass draped around Miri’s neck, holding it in her palm, and considers her home now.

“I never doubted you for a moment.” Jaina says, and means it.


End file.
